A Heart's Promise
by bluishred
Summary: Young prince Saihitei was troubled by a constant dream that disappears in his memory the moment he wakes up. When he met a little girl, the dream flashed right before his eyes. But will he manage to unlock the mystery that binds them together? R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 – The Dream**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fushigi Yuugi. Yuu Watase does.

* * *

_The priestess of Suzaku... what's that?_

_According to ancient legend, the character which appears on your majesty's neck marks you as one destined to be a protector of a priestess who shall come from another world and summon the power of Suzaku._

_The priestess of Suzaku... a girl who will appear from another world... maybe she will be able to save me from the loneliness I feel... maybe she will love me as a person and not just the next emperor but as a man. Surely... surely..._

"Master Saihitei! Please wake up, you're dreaming again!" Maori gently shook the prince's shoulder to wake him up.

"Maori..." The young prince sluggishly opened his eyes and slowly sat up with right elbow supporting his weight.

"Master... Did you just suffer from a nightmare again?" The governess asked him with concern etched on her face. "Tell me. What is it about?"

Saihitei shook his head while staring at the blanket. "I can't remember anymore... I don't understand Maori. Why... why do I always have the same dream? But the moment I wake up, the memory of that dream disappears in my mind leaving not a single trace nor sign for me to remember."

The governess gently placed her hand on the young prince's shoulder. "Don't worry, master... maybe because you're still too young to remember such dream. Sooner or later you will wake up from sleep with a complete memory of it." She smiled at him reassuringly. "As of this moment, you have to be ready for breakfast before your father calls for you. Remember, today is your parents' 20th wedding anniversary. The guests will arrive in a few hours.

Saihitei lazily got up and went straight to the bathroom. Warm bath did the relaxing and soothing trick. After less than an hour, he stepped out of his room and went to the dining hall. He saw his parents and eldest brother already seated on their respective chairs. "Good morning, Father, Mother..." He bowed gracefully. "Happy 20th Wedding Anniversary."

"Thank you, dear son." His mother replied. They heard the giggling sounds and turned their head towards the direction of the two princesses.

Realizing their audience, the two ceased teasing each other and flashed a lovely smile before greeting their parents and two older brothers. After their breakfast, the emperor ordered the entire family to go to the library.

"You already know that today is the first day of the celebration, and a few special guests are invited to commemorate this occasion."

_Few_ is an understatement but Saihitei and the rest didn't say anything as they continued to listen to their father's instruction such as behaving in front of the guests in a manner that fits every inch of royalty. "Remember you carry the name _Seishukun_." They heard him say.

After hearing their father's monologue, they all went to their individual rooms to change in appropriate attire for the special occasion.

Saihitei tied his long silky hair, fitting it in a small hat which gives him the distinction of a prince, while his mind was dragged onto wandering on and off about his dream and his father's instructions simultaneously. Honestly, he was confident they will carry out the job just fine since all of them had been taught and trained the proper decorum at a very young age. He and his 16-year old eldest brother, crown prince Tendou, has been assigned to greet the arrival of the honorable guests at the main hall, while his twin sisters were assigned to offer flowers to the female guests.

After fixing his hat, the prince turned his attention to the five layered robes. He quietly put on the undergarments, followed by the full length outer robes, and finally securing it with a wide orange waistband-like sash. He sighed in front of the large mirror while he inspected the scarlet silky fabric, brushing his fingers to the embroidered imperial family crest of 18 petal _mon _at the upper left side of his robe.

He took a glimpse outside the window and saw the head horse keeper, Haruo with a few assistants and servants from a distance, getting busy preparing the saddles of the horses and ponies that will be used to entertain the children and teens. He smiled wistfully when he saw Hydra, his personal horse prancing playfully alongside Cepheus, Tendou's horse.

Seeing Hydra in a playful mood made him want to change the suddenly annoying robes into riding gear, after all, today if not of the important occasion were his and Tendou's scheduled horseback riding. Since it was a three-day celebration, it only meant he will also miss their swordplay session tomorrow. He unconsciously tugged the red cuffs of his light orange long sleeve, slightly narrowing his eyes in curiosity on how Hydra would react to the number of strangers that were sure to mount him in the next few hours, and wondered if the young horse will enjoy another company.

He sighed. Today will be a long and boring day, he thought.

Suddenly, the prince remembered when he accidentally overheard his parents talking about him at the courtyard when he was on his way back to his room from his swordplay session. This happened merely weeks after he celebrated his 11th birthday. His father was complaining his lack of interest about politics and serious matters, compared to Tendou, and when his mother tried to defend him that he had just turned 11 and still considered a child, his father turned a deaf ear and contend that he was not a normal child but a royal prince.

He certainly didn't appreciate the comparison but who was he to complain and so he made some effort to be more sociable but then found it taxing and very unlike him. Saihitei remembered asking Maori if there was anything wrong with his preferences, having his moment of peace and interacting with nature and genuine people like her and Haruo rather than having boring discussion with government officials and businessmen about politics, fame and wealth.

_There's nothing wrong, prince Saihitei. But because you are the emperor's son, it's only natural that people would expect more from you. You are after-all the second in line to the throne._

But he didn't want to become an emperor. He wasn't really sure but there was a small part in him that didn't wish to live this kind of life. It was kind of a faint longing or distant memory or whatever… but it was there, hiding somewhere beneath the sleeves of his heart.

There was nothing normal in his life, having four bodyguards whenever he leaves the palace wasn't normal. Learning without having to experience enrolling in a school wasn't normal, growing up without a single friend or playmate other than his cousins wasn't at all normal, forcing to act a grown up when he has yet to learn a lot is certainly by all accounts not normal. These and many other things made him despise his status as nobility. Oddity at its finest, he might always utter in response to all these huge, legal, and formal obligations.

Saihitei sighed once again before turning around and glancing at his bed. He was again reminded of his dream he couldn't comprehend. Ever since he turned 11, he was having this constant dream but whenever he wakes up, the memory disappears like a shooting star. He dared not tell his mother and father to prevent them from worrying, at the same time, there was nothing to tell since he can't remember even a tiny speck of detail.

He heard a gentle knock from his door. "Master Saihitei, your mother asks if you're now decent to welcome the guests." Maori's voice emanated from the doorway.

The prince frowned slightly and glanced at the mirror for final inspection. "Please tell mother, I'm on my way to the main hall." He replied and gracefully walked towards the door.

* * *

Tendou and Saihitei were standing side by side to greet the arriving guests, some wore the familiar faces of relatives from both his mother and father side and closed friends, some of them were families of dignitaries and royal bloods from neighboring countries such as Korea and Thailand. Despite the absence of the Prime Minister due to an important meeting with the US president, his wife and children arrived to wish the royal couple. He was pleasantly surprised that unlike the previous celebrations and ceremonies, this indeed was exceptionally one of a kind considering the adults had brought their children. It was like a family day rather than celebrating the usual wedding anniversary of his parents.

He smiled with the idea that unlike the previous occasion, there is a good chance he might enjoy this celebration.

Tendou was particularly astonished with the sudden enthusiasm of his younger brother and if he was not mistaken, did he just see the excitement in Saihitei's golden brown eyes as he made a slight bow to the guests with a wistful smile on his lips?

"Tendou! Saihitei!" Both princes turned to the older man with baritone voice walking towards their direction, behind him was his wife and two children accompanied by their governess. "You have indeed grown up handsomely, boys! The man exclaimed.

"Thank you, uncle Naoto." Tendou replied. The man was a third cousin of their mother.

"How time flies, the last time I saw you Saihitei, you were still a two year old boy and you Tendou was only seven at that time." The man stated. Seeing the obvious puzzlement on Saihitei's face, the man continued. "Ah, of course, prince Saihitei, you don't remember me. But I know you very well since you carry the trademark color of your mother's eyes! Ah, by the way, let me introduce you to your aunt and my daughters, Houki and Kourin.

Saihitei noticed his eldest brother's unusual gazed towards their supposed 4th degree cousin, Houki, as if he was put under a love spell, but turned pale when he realized she was staring at him obliviously.

He cleared his throat and smile. "It's an honor to finally meet you and your family, dear uncle. Mother and Father will be delighted to find your presence here. Please feel at home and we'll continue our talk later."

When the family went inside the reception hall, Tendou brushed his side and pointed to Houki's direction. "I have never seen such beauty in my 16 years of existence." He said poetically.

"I am not surprised of her extraordinary beauty, brother. After all, she is a relative of our mother, no matter how distant. Almost all our relatives in mother's side carry a unique personality." Saihitei replied casually.

Tendou smiled, with a proof of attentiveness. "She doesn't have the trademark eye color of mother's family, meaning she got it from uncle's wife. Besides, who cares if she's a distant relative, a 4th degree cousin..." he smirked. "...the blood that binds us is almost as thin as a single hair strand."

Saihitei didn't reply and Tendou smiled smugly. What does he expect from his younger brother? He was just an 11-year old prince who knew nothing about love and courtship.

They continued to welcome their guests and both young men noted the number of children and teenagers almost equaled the number of adults. "Prince Tendou! Prince Saihitei" They heard the approaching man's voice behind the Japanese boy wearing a beige and navy blue kimono.

The man was a member of the house of Councilors and considered best friend of his father in his youth, when he was still crown prince. He was holding in his right hand a young Japanese girl wearing a cream and fuchsia pink floral silky fabric kimono complimented by fuchsia pink ribbons that firmly held her hair tied in a bun on each side. He let go of her hand and gesture a respectful bow to the two princes. The boy followed the man while the little girl shyly lowered her head, a few loose locks cascades covering her heart shape face making it impossible to see her facial features.

For some reasons, Saihitei couldn't take his eyes off of the little girl but the almost discreet gaze didn't escape from the eagle eyes of his eldest brother.

"Ah! Councilor Keibu! We are pleased to see you! Father will be glad to see his old best friend!" Tendou exclaimed jovially.

"The honor is mine, Prince Tendou." He replied with the same enthusiasm. "I have known both your mother and father since we were your age and this day is indeed a wonderful celebration to commemorate their 20 years wedding anniversary."

"Thank you, Uncle Keibu." Tendou replied, dropping formalities. "And so who are these kids?" by that he only meant the little girl since he remembered meeting the eldest son twice though he can't remember his name.

"Ah, of course... Prince Tendou, Prince Saihitei" Keibu smiled and tilted his head to his eldest "you already met my eldest, Keisukei…"

"Pleased to meet you again, Prince Tendou, Prince Saihitei." Keisukei replied respectfully while the little girl mumbled something incoherent while hiding behind his brother.

Tendou chuckled, amused at the little girl's behavior. She was obviously not comfortable with strangers.

"Please forgive my little daughter. This is her first time to attend this kind of social gathering."

Saihitei who was standing quietly smiled and approached her. "And who are you little one?"

The girl blushed shyly and tightened her hold to his father's hand. "Go on… don't be shy." Keibu said encouragingly.

"Miaka… Yuuki Miaka, your princesses…" She said shyly in a low voice.

The crown prince pursed his lips to hide his chortle. He has no intention to embarrass the little girl _but princesses_? He found it rather amusing coming from a child than insulting.

"And how old is she?" Saihitei couldn't help but to ask. The question raised an eyebrow on Tendou.

"She just turned 8 last month, Prince Saihitei." Keibu Replied.

Saihitei nodded quietly and leaned forward. "Miaka, I am Saihitei... I am very pleased to meet you." he said while drawing his hand to her, a gesture of hand shake leaving Tendou's raised eyebrow suspended on his forehead.

Miaka shyly looked up and brushed the hair that covers her eyes. She smiled slightly, her pale cheeks turned carnation pink.

In an instant that his golden brown orbs locked gazed with her hazel brown eyes, a memory of his dream flashed in his mind like an arrow hitting its target. _The priestess of Suzaku... what's that? _Saihitei felt an incredible pain on his head but he tried to suppress it for fear that it will scare the little girl.

Miaka extended her small frail hand to shake hands with Saihitei. The innocent touch of their skin brought an electric current to their bodies. Miaka immediately took back her hand and hid behind her father, frightened.

Saihitei wobbled and placed his right hand on his forehead while the other clutched the right arm of his brother for support.

_According to ancient legend, the character which appears on your majesty's neck marks you as one destined to be a protector of a priestess who shall come from another world and summon the power of Suzaku._

Tendou was shocked with the sudden reaction while Maori from behind immediately ran towards Saihitei to assist him.

"Saihitei, are you alright?" The tension from Tendou's voice reverberated, worried why his brother suddenly turned pale, his hands cold and beads of sweats surfaced on his forehead.

_The priestess of Suzaku... a girl who will appear from another world... maybe she will be able to save me from the loneliness I feel... maybe she will love me as a person and not just the next emperor but as a man. Surely... surely..._

"Prince Saihitei!" Maori called out.

"Maori, Chingching! Assist Prince Saihitei in his chambers now!" Tendou ordered in a clear voice. "Shu! Call the doctor immediately!"

"P-priestess..." The last words that escaped from Saihitei's mouth before the crimson light blinded his sight and fell on the arms of Tendou and Maori. "Suzaku..."

* * *

End of Chapter 1

A/N:

It's been a while, I had been extremely busy last year but hopefully, I'll be able to update this story at least once in every month. No promises though... anyway, I have re-written this chapter and found it satisfying than my first try. Please continue to bear with me, I'm trying my best to give you my readers, a decent story and so a quick review is very much appreciated for me to know if i'm making progress or not. =)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1 – The Labyrinth**

* * *

Yuuki Keibu carried the young prince inside his chambers followed by Maori while Miaka was left crying in the arms of his 13 years old brother Keisukei a few feet away from the doorway of the main hall. In spite of Tendou's worry over his brother, he was unable to follow him in his chambers. Duty calls that he remained in his position to welcome the other arriving guests. He ordered his governess to look after the Councilor's children while he instructed Shu to inform the emperor and empress after the royal physician had been summoned.

"Maori, what happened to Saihitei?" The worry voice came from the empress.

The governess bowed before the empress. "You're highness, Prince Saihitei and Prince Tendou were welcoming the guests when suddenly the young prince seized his head and collapsed."

"Dear lord..." The Empress sat down beside the unconscious prince and touched his forehead tenderly.

"Highness, the young prince was tired and the headache was due to stress and insufficient sleep. It's still not very obvious but the dark circles around his eyes means he lacked proper rest." The Doctor said while removing the stethoscope from his ears and turning-off the small flashlight. "I will give him some pills for the headache and suggest he drinks plenty of water. Also please make sure he has enough sleep."

The Empress creased her eyebrow and turned her head to Maori with a concerned look on her face.

* * *

Saihitei was leaning on the balustrade at the balcony of his room. As he faced the garden, he saw the children already playing games such as tags and hide and seek, some of them were feeding the koi's at the pond. He noticed a long line of kids and teens waiting patiently for their turn to ride one of the horses or ponies and immediately looked for Hydra. He saw him being ridden by a young girl around his age and by the looks of her posture despite the inappropriate outfit, she was a good equestrian.

The prince smiled; proud that Hydra was behaving well. The young beast was quite temperamental and had trust issues, thus was only managed by Haruo and was later tamed by none other than the young prince to the utter surprise of everyone. Impressed with his natural gift despite the obvious lack of training, the emperor decided to give the horse to him as a reward but Tendou argued that the animal was of fine breed and insist on his way. Saihitei chuckled quietly when he remembered Tendou being thrown out in an undignified manner, ending with a practically bruised behind when he forced himself on riding Hydra.

He sighed, the headache was gone for good but his secret was already exposed to his family. Since he woke up, his mother was sneaking in and out of the reception hall to visit him and was constantly nagging him about the dream. Even his father was unusually worried for his well-being and allowed him to stay in his room until he is fit to join the celebration. He knew Maori would never betray his trust if there was another option but it was the first time he collapsed unconscious and she must have been worried as hell.

_His dream_… Saihitei was befuddled. He was certainly wide awake when his dream flashed right before his eyes… _the little girl! Uncle Keibu's daughter! I saw my dream in her eyes!_ He shut his eyelids and composed himself, accepting the fact that he was too young to comprehend certain things. However, he couldn't bring himself to share this to his family even Maori who had been his governess for a decade already.

He felt the entire experience of this dream including the little girl was something too personal. Thus he decided to keep it to himself.

Maybe it was just a coincidence. But how come he couldn't forget the little girl. He couldn't help but to attach her in his dream, as if she was a key to unfolding something important. _Priestess… Suzaku… I was also a prince there but how come the setting was different. My chamber was different. It looks too ancient... scrolls and parchments lying everywhere instead of the normal papers and books stacked in my shelves, a rare type of plume instead of a pen… But there's no mistaking the face belongs to me. And this character... on my neck… _instinctively, he placed his hand to the left side of his neck.

His moment of reverie was distracted by the sound of sniffing. Saihitei looked down to his right side to find where the sound was coming from. Just as he suspected, a little girl was lost inside their mini-labyrinth garden.

There was a huge labyrinth in the palace gardens, too huge that the royal children dared not wander inside for fear of getting lost. His grandfather had a brilliant idea to design a smaller, less complicated version and instructed the gardeners to develop the maze garden near the palace facing the solarium.

Despite that, the labyrinth is still a labyrinth. He could no longer remember the number of times he had lost his way, unable to find the exit on the other side of the criss-cross maze. But most importantly according to his wise grandfather, the labyrinth symbolizes a man's self-discovery after being lost in one of life's journey.

Saihitei felt an unexpected joy when he saw the movements from the well trimmed hedges and remembered the little girl who was wearing the fuchsia pink kimono although her back was facing him. But his joy immediately changes to worriment when he saw her body trembling. If not of his usual calmness and instilled propriety, he would have run down from his room at the second floor of the palace and dashed through the garden.

He already knew the maze passages and its secrets like the palm of his hand, being its constant visitor and wanderer. And whenever his mood nudged him too, he would even purposely miss the right path for the sake of challenge. With confidence of finding the little girl, he strode left and right following the weeping sound. And there, at the far corner dead end, he found her...

He felt his heart constrict painfully by the sight of the little girl, distraught and scared while clutching her brown teddy bear in her arms as if desperately clinging for comfort and strength.

"Little girl… Miaka…" He said in a low voice careful not to cause her unnecessary fear. Miaka abruptly looked up, her tears soaking her pale pink cheeks while her nose was dyed in red. His heart sank when the shy yet sparkling hazel eyes he saw earlier, past the tears was now a picture of lost and bewilderment.

"Sai… Saitei…" Miaka mumbled when she recognized him and ran towards her savior, sobbing loudly. "Saitei!"

Saihitei couldn't take it anymore, forgetting his propriety he moved forward and let her dive straight to his chest, imprisoning her in his arms. He gently rubbed her back and murmured comforting words to appease her. In a few minutes, Miaka slowly calmed down and being the little innocent girl she was, wiped her tears with his robe, secured and comfortable with his presence, she even had the nerve to blow her nose on his collar. If Saihitei was shocked by her actions, he hid it quite well.

He let her go, cupped her face and wiped the remaining tears with his soft hands. "Why are you here all alone? Where is your big brother?"

"I… don't know…" She muttered with a slight sniff. "I wanted to play and saw other kids going here so I followed…" She answered puerility.

He smiled at her and held her hands firmly. "We better go and find your big brother. He might be worried looking for you."

"B-but… my feet are aching…"

Saihitei paused momentarily. _Of course, if she's been wandering inside the garden for God knows how long… her feet must be sore and aching already._ What he's about to do was against not only of the etiquette his remarkable instructors had imbued in him but his status as royalty.

* * *

Tendou was walking side by side with Houki near the pond, his right hand on her elbow like a perfect gentleman. He was certainly having the time of his life when his mouth fell open. If not in the presence of a beautiful maiden, he would have slapped himself to make sure he was just dreaming. He blinked his eyes and was shocked beyond words to see the quiet, gentle and reserved Saihitei carrying a little girl he barely knew on his back! The little girl's arms wrapped around his neck, her other hand clutching her teddy bear, his hands hooked behind her knees while her head was leaning on his shoulder.

Unable to hide his amusement, he chortled at his brother's highly entertaining antics. _What exactly came to his mind to do such a thing! _The last thing he remembered, his brother was supposed to be in his room resting and the next moment, he was pretending to be a horse! Wait till his father sees him.

"Aren't they cute?" Tendou heard Houki said in admiration at the sight of two innocent children.

"Ah... uhm... Yes. They indeed looked cute together…" He replied with a flustered look on his face.

Saihitei and Miaka sat on the marble bench behind the dome shape maple tree and stared at the other children running and playing.

"Thank you, Saitei..." She said shyly when the young prince removed her slipper and socks to check her feet for signs of blisters.

The young prince smiled and turned his face to her. "You're welcome, little Miaka."

"Are we friends already?" She asked innocently while embracing her teddy.

His smile widened at her candidness. "Of course, we're friends already! Don't you wanna be?" He replied while putting the socks and slipper back.

"I liked it very much! Miaka exclaimed. "Father said we have to stay here for three days, but you see, I missed my best friend Yui! We always play together. But now that we're friends, I'm not sad anymore!"

Saihitei smiled at her response. "By the way, where is your mom?"

"Hmm, she's looking after my sick granny in Nagoya."

"Ah, I see."

The appointed press photographer approached them and requested to take a picture. The two obliged and smiled. After he left, Saihitei looked at her while she brushed her nose to her teddy. "You liked your teddy a lot?"

"Uhuh! She's also my best friend, like Yui!"

"She? So, Teddy's a girl?" He asked, amused. "Yup!" he heard her answered while giggling childishly.

"Saitei, can you be my best friend too?"

Saihitei couldn't help but to chuckle. Why does she seem to have a soft spot in his young and innocent heart? "Of course little Miaka, I can be your best friend too. I can be whatever you want me to be." He suddenly realized the gravity of his last words but couldn't figure why he said what he said.

"Yey! I have three best friends now! That's great! It means we can see each other every day and play together, right?" She yelled out excitedly.

The smile on Saihitei faded, understanding the consequence of their little conversation as well as his actions. He cringed at the thought he will disappoint her soon as they had become '_best friends' _but he couldn't find it in his heart to give her false hopes. "Miaka... I will always be your best friend... but I'm afraid I can't always be there by your side like Teddy and Yui..."

"Why not?" She asked. His heart sank when he saw her face fell, not hiding her disappointment and sadness.

Instinctively, Saihitei took her right hand and clasped it between his hands. "I'm afraid my parents won't allow me to go outside the palace every day."

"You mean, they're strict? ...are they scary?"

He smiled slightly. "Yes, they're strict. They have to be... in order to protect me and my siblings. But they're not scary."

Miaka pouted her lips and leaned her chin on her left palm to contemplate. She looked at Teddy and turned her gazed to him. "Here..." she said while giving Teddy to Saihitei.

The young prince creased his eyebrow in confusion. "Why?"

"Since I can't see you every day and we can't play together, then you can keep Teddy as my substitute!" She said smiling.

Saihitei was utterly surprised and moved. She was giving her favorite Teddy Bear to him as a substitute in her presence? "Thank you... Miaka. That was very thoughtful of you." He said while accepting Teddy. "But are sure you're giving Teddy to me?"

She nodded. "Uhuh! But promise you will take care of her!"

"Okay... I promise I will take care of her... What was her name again?" He asked her while gently squeezing Teddy to feel its softness.

"Uhmm... I only call her Teddy... You can name her if you want too."

He looked at her again with a genuine smile on his lips. "Then, I shall name her little Miaka..."

She smiled widely, her eyes sparkled pleased with the chosen name. "That's a pretty name! I'm sure Teddy will like it!"

OOOOOO

The last day of the celebration had ended and guests started to take their leave after what seemed to be a never ending pleasantries, goodbyes and well-wishes for the royal couple.

Saihitei for once, had a dismal look on his handsome face. He dreaded the fact that this will be the last time he will ever see the little girl that miraculously tugged the string in his heart. And it doesn't help the gloomy cloud that covers her usual sparkling hazel eyes. The little girl indeed was as equally despair as he was.

"Saitei... are we going to see each other again?" She asked while twiddling her fingers behind her back.

The young prince smiled slightly trying to lighten up the doleful atmosphere. "We will meet again, Miaka. That's a promise."

"Promise?" She asked with her round eyes searching his, wanting him to reaffirm what he had just said. "You really-really swear?"

Saihitei cupped her chin and looked straight to her clouded hazel eyes. "I swear... It's a heart's promise..."

Miaka raised her right fist with her outstretched pinky. Saihitei interlaced his pinky to hers and reaffirmed her once again. Satisfied, the little girl finally breaks a smile and hugged him tight. "Okay... that means, I will have to wait for you since I already visited your big house. Next time it's your turn to visit me!"

Before Saihitei could reply, his first ever best friend released herself from the innocent embrace and ran towards her father and big brother.

"Bye Saitei!"

He looked at her and waved his hands.

The two innocent young souls parted their ways not knowing what lies ahead of their future but a promise of seeing each other again. For Saihitei, he sensed that their inevitable parting and promise already happened in a distant past... but he was not really sure if that really occurred or only in his dreams... Alas! He had not seen it even in his dreams...

Then why does it felt like he was longingly remembering a bittersweet memory?

* * *

End of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 – The Pillar**

* * *

Saihitei was on his way to his room to change for his scheduled horseback riding. He had just finished his private lesson when he was summoned by his father to the solarium. The newly renovated room was his father's and grandfather's sanctuary. Forbidden. _Why then was he being called there, _he wondered.

The emperor was talking to his trusted messenger when he entered the solarium. The young prince thought there must be an urgent message from his mother. The empress visited Tendou in UK where he study at the University of Oxford. He noticed a folded letter and an envelope intricately tied with black and white ribbon and was suddenly alarmed. He regarded his father's sombre and gloomy appearance, keeping his thoughts to himself as he tried to hide the twinge of pain in his chocolate brown eyes.

When the messenger left, his father turned to him, taking a deep breath to build up courage before announcing the sad news. "Saihitei..." He heard his father say in a clear voice. Saihitei's heart drummed.

"Yes, father?"

The emperor looked at his second son intently inthe eyes. "You are good friends with Keibu's daughter, am I right?"

Saihitei turned slightly pale. His gaze flickered towards the envelope on the table. _It can't be!_ He chastised himself and swallowed the lump forming in his throat. Straightening up, he shut off the warning bells ringing in his mind. The emperor looked closely at his second son and could make out a multitude of emotions in those golden brown eyes – panic, worry, denial – but most of all, fear.

"Father... did something happen to Miaka?" His usually gentle voice came out a little louder.

It was the first time in more than a year after their first meeting that reserved, introverted Saihitei called her by name. He used to address her as Uncle Keibu's little daughter or little girl. The emperor noted how Saihitei, even at young age, guarded his emotions so well that even he, the little prince's father, could not decipher them. The only time he saw his son genuinely smiling, laughing and enjoying other people's presence was during that 3-day celebration of their wedding anniversary last year, and only in the company of that little girl. It surprised him that she could manage to get through his calm and collected demeanour.

"Unfortunately, yes..."

Saihitei's mask of calmness fell. His face contorting with horror, he stepped back, leaning on one of the chairs for support. _So that's it... the messenger... the folded letter... the envelope..._

"Father and daughter were returning from their trip to Nagoya when their car crashed to a truck. According to preliminary investigation, the truck's driver suddenly had a heart attack while driving. The witnesses said Keibu tried to avoid the 8-wheeler but it was too late..." The emperor explained.

Saihitei's face was a complete void. He was unable to process the thought that the once warm, energetic and free-spirited Miaka was now a cold and lifeless body. He had only met her last year but she had changed him unconsciously. He couldn't understand it, but even the mere thought of her brought him unparalleled peace and joy. How he constantly looked forward to seeing her again.

The last chance he had was his twelfth birthday, when he asked his father to invite the Yuuki family. Only the father and the son came, though, because Miaka was down with the chicken pox. Saihitei had been so worried and had wanted to visit her, but was not allowed to do so. And now it looked like he would never see her again.

His promise had become just empty words. Even after swearing it three times...

The prince clenched his jaw to fight back tears. His father would be utterly disappointed to see him crying over a child he met only last year. It did not matter that that child was a daughter of his best friend. His father lost a long-time trusted friend too, yet he remained calm as he received the grave news.

But the three days he spent with her last year were the best in his life...

"Keibu died on the spot. The witnesses saw his body sprawled over his daughter's in an attempt to protect her." The emperor continued. His voice trembled but remained calm. "The daughter was rushed to the nearest hospital, alive yet still unconscious."

The dark cloud that blanketed Saihitei's face lifted with hope. A single tear finally gave way as he agitatedly opened and closed his fists. It was a momentary relief followed by a lightning jolt of concern and fear. "F-father...I..."

"You want to visit the daughter." The emperor finished the sentence for him. For the first time, he was able to read his mind clearly.

Saihitei's lips quivered. "Father please, I beg that you allow me to visit her. I promise to be discreet and to not do anything that will dishonor the family."

The emperor looked at his son with mixed feelings. "I will come with you, son." The prince lifted his head, eyes full of gratitude. "Go to your room and get ready, we will leave in the next hour."

* * *

Saihitei felt a jab in his heart when he saw his best friend. Her small body was completely bruised black and blue, right arm fractured. She had been in coma for 52 hours already.

The emperor was suddenly apprehensive about his decision to let the young prince visit the little girl in her current state. Such a sight could pose trauma to his son. The little girl was the first person outside the palace Saihitei considered special.

"Father... please, will you allow me to spend a few more hours with her?" The emperor heard his son pleading after he said it was time to leave the hospital.

He remembered Tendou's story about the reserved Saihitei carrying little Miaka on his back after she got herself lost inside the maze garden, something the prince had never done for his younger sisters, and wondered as to what lengths Saihitei was capable of doing just to see the little girl safe and protected. It was like a miracle. If not for the fact that they were mere children, he would have thought his second son had already met his match. His soul mate.

The emperor did not have the heart to reject Saihitei's pleading. His wife was right – even though he was a prince...Saihitei was, after all, just like any other normal boy.

_Perhaps, Keibu, our children needed each other's company. Your daughter needs Saihitei's shoulder, a pillar she can lean on now that you are gone... My friend, I will never forget the day you saved my life. I owe to you my every breath since that accident 27 years ago. Allow me to return the favour. I know my young Saihitei wishes nothing but to see your daughter safe and sound._

"Maori and two bodyguards will stay here with you, then. I have to attend your uncle Keibu's wake. His wife was devastated with his death." The emperor patted his son's shoulder. Just before he left the room he looked back and said, "Son, please take care of your uncle Keibu's daughter."

Saihitei nodded solemnly. "I will father. Thank you."

After his father left the hospital with Keisukei and his bodyguards and instructed Maori to constantly update them on Miaka's condition, Saihitei finally let out a deep sigh. The young prince asked to be given a moment alone with Miaka.

Saihitei took her cold hand as if it was a precious fragile thing and placed it on his chest over his heart. His eyes squeezed themselves shut, lips pressed together in silent prayer.

_Please God... please... don't take her yet. She's still too young. Please let her live. I will do anything for her, I swear. I don't know and I don't care how but whatever happens, let me protect her. I'll protect her so please, please, please... let her live..._

The desperate plea awakened a dormant energy within him, slowly stirring and moving below the threshold of his consciousness until it rose up to boiling point, searing the right side of his neck.

He felt the rugged pulse on her wrist begin to synchronize with his steady heartbeat. Saihitei brought her hand to his face, pressing it onto his cheek. _Please Miaka... please open your eyes. I'm here... I'm already here... so please, please open your eyes..._

The young prince had not realized the tears flowing his eyes and soaking the little girl's frail hands. He had never cried before.

_Only now... only for her..._ _his precious friend... his precious Miaka..._

* * *

End of Chapter 3

Phew... apologies for the long wait. 'been extremely busy but it's nice to finally update this story. Big thanks to _Kay_ for her time to beta-edit this chapter, I'm really grateful.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 – Awakening**

* * *

"_Your highness seem troubled, may we inquire what is in your mind?" The oldest advisor, Sai asked the twelve year old emperor of Konan._

_Emperor Saihitei remained impassive despite the earnest question from his most trusted Prime Minister. He continued to gaze at the dark sky, somewhat lost in contemplation. It was new moon and the brilliant stars and constellations of the southern sky reflected in his golden brown eyes. After a long moment, he replied in a smooth voice. "We are just thinking about our fellow celestial warriors and the priestess of Suzaku." _

_The advisors nodded their head in attentiveness. "You need not worry much, highness. The celestial warriors will gather when the priestess comes to our land."_

"…_It's not that…" Saihitei murmured, placing both hands with subtle elegance behind his back without relinquishing his gaze towards the sky. "We are just curious of the priestess's face…" _

"_His majesty is still young and so is the peace in our land. The priestess will only come when the country is in brink of destruction, only then that we can see the face of our savior…" Prime Minister Sai replied in his usual calm and polite voice._

_The young emperor angled his head in their direction, a slow calculative yet graceful movement. "But it does not mean that we, one of the chosen warriors wouldn't be able to feel her, would we?" _

"_What does your majesty means?" Minister Hisame inquired uncertainly._

_The young emperor fixes them a look that intends to intimidate. "Do you not sense something anomalous in the air, something foreboding?" He softly intones yet there was a distinct edge of frustration in his voice._

"_Yo – Your highness…" The same minister stammered, bowing down to hide his flustered face while the rest of the ministers gazed at each other, not knowing what to say._

"_We will confess." Saihitei sighed in resignation, unable to nullify the growing unease. The tingling sensation of another ki has caught his attention less than an hour ago. He couldn't say it was dangerous however there was a distressing feel to it. The ki seemed strangely familiar, he could not pinpoint exactly but when he saw the unusual formation of the stars, Saihitei knew something is amiss. "We mean we __**felt her**__… a strange aura surrounding the atmosphere, faint yet evoking a great deal of familiarity and cry for help. We are uncertain though if the other seishi's had felt this…"_

"_Our diplomats assured his highness there are no troubles in the neighboring countries even in Kutou." Another minister, Oda replied. _

"_Then explain minister," smoothly pulling down the silk collar of his robe to expose the side of his throat, "Why is Suzaku's symbol burning brightly on our neck?"_

_A chorus of loud gasps reverberated from the ministers including the guards who had witnessed the uncharacteristic manifestation of Suzaku's symbol on the young seishi's neck. _

_The advisors appointed to Saihitei merely days before he was born were fortunate enough to have witnessed this unusual event for indeed the star symbol had flared to life only twice ever since his birth._

_The first, when he was born. It was the very mark that sealed his position as future fourth emperor of Konan. _

_The second was his ascension to the throne. _

_To have been graced by such majestic sight for the third time, it was indeed a rare occurrence to see Suzaku's mark flickering like a candle flame despite Emperor Saihitei's presently calm demeanor. It was beauty beyond their imagination._

"_And do you all not notice the star of Suzaku No Miko slowly fading in the sky?" Saihitei asked and observed his ministers reaction. _

_The ministers and guards fell down to their knees, heads touching the cold marble floor; horrified after looking at the southern sky. "We will urgently seek the scholar's guidance to study the scroll of the Universe of the Four Gods and what the stars are telling us."_

"_Then make haste and deliver the message with great secrecy for I also do not wish to stir the sleeping dragon." Saihitei replied tonelessly and with remarkably astute perception, added. "And tell the scholars we fear our savior is in graved danger."_

"_Yes, your majesty!" The ministers bowed down one last time before scurrying away._

"Sai… tei…"

_The young emperor did not have the time to form a response to his ministers instead blinks his eyes at the cold shiver that suddenly brushed his spine. It was like a cold invisible hand touching his skin. He closed his eyes and concentrate on that small almost imperceptible force that seems to intertwine with his own. _

"Saitei…"

_Instinctively, the young seishi opened his eyes and gazed back up at the erratic flickering of Suzaku no Miko's star. "What is the meaning of this?! I… I can almost hear her voice…" _

_Afflicted with growing anxiety, Saihitei abandoned the serenity of the garden and decided to visit the temple of Suzaku hoping that the Phoenix God will shed some light to this incomprehensible phenomenon. His feet carried him down the path that would lead him to the holy shrine. Without waiting for his signal, the guards on duty opened the gigantic two-door made in oak with intricate carving of the deity surrounded by tongues of fire. _

_The dull sound of the closing door echoed within the four walls of the temple, once more; giving him his desired solitude. The young emperor knelt down and bowed his head in prayer. In all honesty, he was uncertain of exactly what to say. His thoughts and feelings drifting back to the faceless image of Suzaku No Miko and his infallible instinct that the faltering of the Miko's star meant a dismal signal that her life hangs perilously in danger._

_The gradual yet unexpected drop of temperature inside the temple despite the continuous burning of fire in the cauldron did not slip his perceptual prowess. And Saihitei for the second time, shuddered at the unexpected stroke of something cool at the back of his neck. The faint foreign energy twirling and swirling weightlessly around his body like dust, frantically twining with his in a desperate plea for help._

_A small child, face as pale as a snow that was partially covered by strands of loose hair the color of russet, bitter cold colorless lips, foreign clothes coated in thick nauseating crimson that was her blood; and the tiny arms hanging limply to her sides, unmoving. The only sign of life was the weak rise and fall of her chest and drifting flecks of reddish light. _

_It was a vision. _

_And Saihitei finally felt it, that ominous chill in the air that was death itself like a knife piercing through the warmth in his body and freezing every drop of his blood._

_Ever since he heard the legend, young emperor Saihitei had always craved to see the face of the would-be savior not only of Konan country but hopefully, the savior of his poor unfortunate soul. He had spent more nights than he could ever count - dreaming, imagining, drawing the image of the priestess at the back of his mind. What was she like? How old was she? No matter, he was certain the day Suzaku grants his wish would bring him unequivocal joy. _

_His mind has not and never in a million years conjured such offending vision of his most cherished Miko in a deathlike sleep. Anxiety was replaced by sheer horror at the brief sight of the nameless Miko who was but a mere child even younger than him._

_What contemptuous tragedy has befallen her? This kind of crisis was not supposed to happen! There were hundreds of questions but not a single answer. The far-reaching implication that despite being the bearer of the suzaku's symbol, the reality that they remain powerless to protect the priestess not until the day she is summoned in this world was undoubtedly paralyzing him._

_The very thought that they were two worlds apart was already killing him. _

_The young emperor reaches out, waiting for the waltzing flecks to land on his open palm. As soon as the first one touched him, it melted softly like snowflakes, the cool dim glow wrapping his hand like a lifeline. Saihitei closed his eyes, bringing his glowing fist to his chest over his heart. _

"_Suzaku," Saihitei's trembling voice echoed within the walls of the temple. His heart was pounding. "I am but your mere servant and my celestial powers are not strong enough to reach the priestess. I beseech you! I beg you! Lend me your strength to protect her." _

_Saihitei paused, his sentiments to his Miko. 'Such strong will the priestess possessed in that small body of hers.' He thought in admiration. Indeed, Saihitei had witnessed too many deaths in his young life. He thought how it must have been easier to submit to one's fateful end than opposed it. It is after-all less painful and less maddening. Truly, he had never faced such baffling courage and determination. Only in the form of the little miko who continued to struggle not to plummet in an inescapable eternal sleep, defiant to acquiesced defeat without a single fight. For in the face of mocking death was her dwindling life force able to travel this far to seek protection and locate one of her celestial warriors. _

_And he would not allow her to die even if he has to duel death itself. He was her celestial warrior. He would protect her. He would save her. It was his duty. And it would be his honor. _

"_Suzaku, Grant me the power to extend my life force to her so that she could escape death! I'll protect her no matter is the cost!" Saihite's voice rang aloud, full of conviction. "I'll protect her even if my own life is the cost!"_

_As if he had spoken the magic words, a prickling violent sensation arouse from the burning mark on his neck. Its red glow glaring brighter and brighter, heat as sweltering as a summer sun spreading, mapping, digging like a sewing stitch passing over each pores of his skin, completely cocooning him and squeezing every breath and sweat leaving him desiccated as a wasteland. _

_No gentleness. No warning sign. Just pure urgency to draw out that life-saving energy he chivalrously offered. There is simply no time to waste and the young emperor was left moaning and gasping for a wisp of deprived oxygen. He lurched onto the ground, right fist clutching his chest in a tight grip. His vision swimming in a blurring vortex. Despite the hurried footsteps and distant panicked voices, everything was becoming dull and blurred like being consumed by a hollowed darkness._

_His body felt numb to all physical sensation. It was like floating aimlessly as he continued to watch his life force seep away. How long has it been? It felt like endless._

_Just before he felt the last of his flame has been snuff out to oblivion, Saihitei thought he heard a flutter of something big. Like a flapping of wings testing its strength, halting him for entering that deceptively sweet limbo. It followed by another sound, a tiny flutter; this time like a heartbeat. The sound was like a soft patter of rain drops creating a ripple of red in the ocean that he was currently submerged in until the sound becomes more solid and profound. It was a little later that he realized it was not one but two beatings at the same time. _

_It was… calming._

Saite…

_It was a gentle almost intimate whisper of his name. Although, it wasn't his name. Yet, the young emperor found the sweet voice as soft and light as a feather lulling him to sleep. It was telling him, everything will be alright. And for every rhythmic sound of the mysterious heartbeat was like an echo of promise… of another meeting. _

"Is that you… Saitei?"

The young prince was pulled back from his slumber by a weak sweet voice that was strikingly familiar to his ears even though he last heard of it more than a year ago. Saihitei's eyes fluttered blearily, his subconscious mind seemingly floating in an empty space with nothing but himself and a streak of red light. He was unsure though if the red light was coming from him or consuming him. One thing is certain though. _He_ was the light filtering in that cold void that is darkness. His ray reaching as far as…

…His golden brown eyes that were filled with deep exhaustion _finally met_ her hazel doe-like eyes brimming with pain and confusion.

Even though he felt as if his energy has been inexplicably drained away, Saihitei felt his heart leaped frog from the fusion of emotions bustling inside of him. She has called his name. He even has this vague remembrance of her calling him in his dream.

It truly was a joy to know she still remember him. This little girl who mysteriously occupied his mind even in sleep. Saihitei looked at her with such tenderness, relieved to see her finally awakened from her own slumber but the pain reflected in her still sleepy eyes produced an undesirable tightness to his chest. It was like a bad omen that he would witness her spirit breaking to pieces right here in this very room once she asks for her father.

How would one announce a father's death to a child? Saihitei realizes that at this very moment, he feared many things.

"Yes... It's me. Miaka..." He smiled softly and gently squeezed her hand that he kept holding all this time. "I'm so glad you opened your eyes..."

Miaka smiled faintly. Her eyes fluttered delicately as she slowly scan the unfamiliar room before returning her questioning gaze toward Saihitei. "Saitei..." She murmured softly. "Why… everything looks white...?"

The prince heard her weak low voice and instantly become worried for her, unmindful as to why she was glowing faintly red; he must still be under the influence of that puzzling dream… that must be it.

"Where are we?" Miaka closed her eyes and sighed tiredly "…I feel so heavy... I can't feel… anything at all..."

Saihitei pushed away from the bed, gently letting go of her hand. Miaka's eyes instantly opened and panicked when she saw him moving away from her. "Wh- where are you going?"

"Miaka, I'm going to call the doctor. Do not worry, everything will be alright." Saihitei said softly and patted her hand in assurance.

The nurses and doctors attended to Miaka's needs immediately. It appears that the emperor had requested the hospital staff handling the little girl's case to provide her with the best care and attention. The kind doctor explained in the best way a child would understand why she was heavily anaesthetized and promised that if she becomes a good girl and listen to her doctor and nurses, she will recover in no time.

When they left the room, Miaka called out in a low voice. "Saitei..."

Saihitei sat down and gently took her hand once again, caressing it with his thumb. "Yes, Miaka? Is there anything you want?"

Miaka, now completely awake shook her head slightly. "Arigato Saitei-kun, for seeing me... I thought you already forgot your promise." She said with mild accusatory note in her voice.

The young prince winced at the words, the guilt gnawing at him. He has clearly underestimated the child and now he could only blame himself for his carelessness. It was actually humiliating considering how these supposed values were drilled into his head. _Nobility or not, a man who keeps his word is a man of honor._ It didn't really matter how big or small. His worth will be judged, measured, quantified by the masses for every word he breathed.

What was really distressing is the fact that it has taken a life-changing tragedy for him to finally have the courage to fulfil the said promise. Deep shame clouded Saihitei's vision that for the first time he was unable to look at Miaka's hazel eyes. He was foolish. He has no excuse. And he needed to grow a backbone. "My deepest apologies, Miaka... I am very sorry that I kept you waiting all this time..."

"It's okay, Saitei... you're already here and you already kept your promise." Miaka replied with a small smile, the sadness in her eyes shifting in a look of gratitude and joy. And Saihitei felt more guilt with how he was easily forgiven. What kind of a prince was he if he can't honor even a simple promise?! "Friends forgive each other... That's what father taught us..." He heard her say in a weak voice.

Miaka paused, as if remembering something and then suddenly asked. "Uhmm... Where's father?"

Saihitei stiffened. He was already expecting the question yet he was truthfully unprepared for the end-result. Inevitably, he watched the slow yet unmistakable change in Miaka's countenance, the tired looking face turning into complete bewilderment and then twisting into irrepressible pain and chaos; filling her mind with memories of the car accident.

Before Saihitei could recollect his own bearings, he was bombarded with series of questions he was unable to answer. He can't lie to her, can he? He was never good at lying and he can't bear even the thought of it. Not to her. Miaka was looking for her father, thinking the latter was also here in the hospital and in a separate room – that Mrs. Yuuki and Keisukei was looking after him.

But Saihitei knew more than anyone that it was only partially true. Indeed Mrs. Yuuki and Keisukei were with his father – _at the wake _– sitting side by side and grieving the loss of a husband and father. The memories were real and there is no way he can replace it with false statements. The only thing he could do to pacify the hysterical girl was to murmur words of encouragement and prevent her from jumping-off her bed to search for her father.

* * *

Visiting time has ended and Saihitei grudgingly dragged his feet towards the elevator followed by Maori and the bodyguards.

Saihitei kept a stoic expression during the car ride back to the palace. As soon as the car parked in front of the courtyard, the butler automatically opened the main door and greeted the prince with a respectful nod upon stepping out of the black Cadillac. Saihitei responded with a polite smile in return. Unpredictably, instead of going straight to his room for the much needed rest after the exhausting day, he manoeuvred his way out the courtyard and sauntered in the direction of the garden.

His steps slowed down upon reaching the threshold of the children's maze garden. He let out a tired sigh and tucked both hands inside his pants pockets before taking another step inside the labyrinth, allowing the shadows of the perfectly manicured shrubberies and the darkness of the sky to swallow him whole. It was a perfect getaway after the nerve-wrecking day at the hospital.

The distant clamorous hooting of an owl reminded Saihitei of Miaka's hysterical sobs and his biting response to Maori's suggestion to take their leave.

_Maori, I am quite disappointed in you! You don't expect me to leave my best friend in her present condition when she's clearly alone here, not to mention confused and battered both physically and emotionally."_

Saihitei halted his steps, breathing deeply to appease his agitated mind. It was the first time he had raised his voice to his governess and in front of the bodyguards no less. It frustrated him that in dire times that he has to be calm and collected, his self-control dwindled and snapped out of his hold. Why was this little girl able to influence him this greatly? As if she has complete control of his well-hidden emotions.

Fortunately, Maori's sincere voice filtered through his clouded mind.

"_Forgive me, young prince. But I'm worried she's asking too many questions you yourself can't answer. The child is looking for her father. Are you ready to break the sad news yourself?"_

Saihitei resumes his slow steps to the dark narrow path, counting one to ten to regain his briefly lost composure before turning his heel to the right. What his governess said was the truth. Even if he was in the position to speak the truth to his friend, he was not brave enough to announce such news. In Miaka's current broken state, as well as for his own; the prince was not ready to see the little girl break some more.

His thoughts meandered off remembering his father's commanding voice as he patted his shoulder.

"_You've done well, my son. I'm proud of you as well as your uncle Keibu." _

It was the first time Saihitei received such forthright praise from his father. However, he felt he didn't deserve it. What he had done was only to call his father to inform that Miaka has finally awakened and was looking for her family. He also instructed one of the bodyguards to trace the Hongo residence and invite a certain Yui Hongo, Miaka's other best friend, to visit the hospital.

It was a meagre, inconsequential effort that did not merit accolade since it only brought Miaka further confusion when Mrs. Yuuki failed to rein on her own emotions, sobbing loudly as she grabbed her daughter in a tight embrace.

It would have been a lovely sight despite the heart-wrenching reunion if not for the fact that it was an 'incomplete' family reunion. Saihitei could still distinctly hear the despair in Mrs. Yuuki's voice as she reluctantly agreed with the head doctor's advice to keep the grave news from the child. Miaka was already in trauma, aware of the accident that occurred and the news of her father's death while she survived would certainly affect her mental and emotional state. Mr. Yuuki was after all a responsible, loving father and husband. Keisukei and Miaka looked up to him and Mrs. Yuuki could not bear robbing her daughter of the chance to pay her last respect to her father, but against her wishes…

Realizing he already reached the other end of the labyrinth, Saihitei observed his surroundings despite the darkness of the night. He glanced at his wristwatch and realized he had wandered inside the maze longer than necessary. He's already late for dinner and his father would not be pleased to learn of his lapses. Saihitei sauntered in hurried steps. In a few minutes, He saw his governess shadowy figure standing at the courtyard, patiently waiting for his return.

The dinner was predictably quiet except for the hush whisperings of the twins. Saihitei noted his father's absence on the dinner table and was told he has yet to return from the wake. The prince thought that like the Yuuki family, his father's best friend's death must have struck him, real bad as well. If only his mother was here, she would no doubt console her husband. But the empress was still in UK, visiting Tendou and would only be back in another week. With only him and his twin sisters, Saihitei felt the emptiness of the dining hall. It was eerily quiet and he suddenly missed even the enthusiastic voice of his elder brother.

"Big brother, where have you been almost the whole day?" Kimiko, the elder of the twins inquired when they were walking up the stairs to their rooms.

"I went to visit a friend in the hospital?" He answered, looking at her.

"You have a friend, who?" Michiko, the youngest asked curiously.

"I have... I'm a normal boy just like any other." He replied simply but with smile.

"How come we don't have friends, we're normal aren't we?" It was Kimiko again.

Saihitei sighed deeply, somewhat lost by his sister's candid question. A year ago, his only friends were his cousins, if that counts though he was never really closed to them. Miaka was his first outsider/commoner friend. And in more than a year, he only spent four days with her. Was it fate's design that their paths crossed? If not of last year's lavish party or simply their parent's connection, would there be another way of meeting her?

"Of course, you'll have… eventually. You only have to be patient just like me and Tendou."

The young prince entered his room and instinctively turned his head to the shelf near the study table. He smiled, face lit up. And then he swallowed. What was this strange feeling, it was like a pair of warm hands wrapping his dull heart. He went around the study table towards the shelf and reach for the soft cuddly teddy bear.

Saihitei stared at its unique pair of luminous hazel eyes and reminded him of another pair of innocent yet beautifully mesmeric pair of hazel pools.

He unconsciously smiled. And then he swallowed... again. There it was again, the wave of warmth enveloping his heart. He didn't realize it before even the vibrant humming behind his ribcage that was now vivid to his ears. It was a strange foreign feeling.

Or maybe, it wasn't as foreign anymore. He just couldn't really name it. But he knew something in him has awakened.

It was encouraging, exciting and before he has the time to ponder, he was already embracing that foreign emotion with open heart.

* * *

End of Chapter 4

A/N:

I'm aware that in the original story, Saihitei was crowned emperor when he was 14. I purposely changed it to 12 to intertwine with Miaka's world since Saihitei in the present has also just turned 12.

Again, sorry for the long hibernation. I have only one excuse - I was extremely busy with work and studies. So please forgive me. I'm also hoping to update my other two stories so please continue to bear with me.

This chapter btw, is without any beta-editing so forgive the mistake(s) that you may encounter along the way.

Your thoughts are highly appreciated, so please don't hesitate to drop a review, it makes me happy ^_^


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 – Little Saitei**

* * *

Saihitei was staring hypnotically at the fragrant smoke of the burning incense and aromatic candle as it glided gracefully upwards, some slithering over the smooth delicate surface of the white unblemished petals of roses and orchids before gradually dispersing into nothingness.

His golden brown eyes slowly shifted to the man standing in front of the coffin. When said man turned around looking for an empty seat or perhaps another colleague, the young prince identified his face as a member of the House of Councillors. In fact, he could vaguely recognize almost sixty percent of the faces having encountered them in some random political occasion the royal family attended. The remaining forty percent, he deduced were extended family, relatives and closed friends of the Yuuki Family. _All of them,_ including him were here to pay their last respect to the deceased whom they called was an admirable man.

All of them except for _one_…

The little girl, Miaka, was the last family member seen together with Yuuki Keibu when the vehicular accident occurred but also the one and only important family member absent in the funeral ceremony.

His mouth pressed in a thin line, restraining the urge to sigh whilst his father who was sitting next to him would hear and catch his action. The last thing he would want was for others especially his father to misinterpret the simple movement by thinking that he was getting bored.

Closing his eyes briefly, the vision of Miaka currently imprisoned in the hospital room unaware of her losses appeared in his mind.

The little girl was already scarred by trauma. This diagnosis was plain and simple even he can tell with just one look. But can these people not understand that they were only making it worse by telling her the same big fat lie every single frustrating day for the last three days since she woke up from coma. No matter how genuine the intention, _No One_, even her own family has the right to withhold such important information to her especially if this were her only chance to properly honor and say goodbye to her father and hero.

Saihitei did not understand the need to fabricate an elaborate, dishonest story to placate the child's exasperating inquiries. They said it was to protect her but they were only prolonging the inevitable. The girl was obviously closed to her father and would not stop asking the same questions and eventually there will be no choice but to tell the truth.

There were so many things he wanted to say to console the little girl, hoping to erase the creases marring her face every time she felt confused. But how was he supposed to appease her when he was uncertain if those comforting words were the right words. Furthermore, how can he ease her pain at the same time evading the never-ending question about her father?

He loathed the fact that this predicament has caused him to cut short his visits simply because he was a coward.

Cowardice certainly was not synonymous to Seishuku. But he would prefer being a coward than a pathetic liar.

What was it like to lose someone precious? The question brought a slight pinch within his chest as an unpleasant memory resurfaced from his mind.

_Saihitei was sitting beside Tendou and was curiously staring at his mother who was silently weeping at the wake. He was barely six, too young to realize that not only his mother and father but the entire country was mourning for the death of their emperor, his grandfather. _

Of course… the death of a loved one was not foreign to him. Regrettably, he had realized its meaning a little too late. They said his grandfather was only sleeping. Unbeknownst to him, it was an endless sleep, not bound to wake up.

Even when the whole of Japan was mourning, the royal princes were not allowed to show a single tear for it was a sign of weakness. They were instructed to keep their emotion at bay.

He did not understand. Why would he cry… his grandfather was only sleeping, wasn't he?

When he realized the truth, the first thing he felt was annoyance… and then hurt… and last, betrayal.

He trusted people to tell him the truth. And now, he could only watch helplessly as the same thing has been forced fed to his friend.

'_What would you do in this situation, Tendou…'_ Saihitei wondered briefly and immediately thumped down the seeping frustration.

He could not fathom his absurd behavior of wanting to protect the girl. Though he was just a boy, barely a teenager, the young prince was quite shrewd for his age even his older brother had to acknowledge it with ground teeth. Even when he had expressed through body language his lack of interest in politics, he can still hold his ground and exchange serious or witty conversation with people 20-30 years older than him. He always thought things with a calm and level head, always choosing the most logical solution without compromising the feelings of others.

But this girl… this little girl had pushed him in a dead point. He could not find any rational or sensible answer to his now piling questions and yet somewhere deep down, as crazy and as illogical, was a sense of duty so compelling that it did not matter if he was walking a groundless path.

His moment of stupor was interrupted when Maori gently tap his shoulder, prodding him to the awaiting car.

The young prince eyes lit up and he smiled thinly. The funeral service was finally over. It means his next route was the hospital to visit Miaka again. By then, another memory – old and forgotten – fluttered at the forefront of his fuzzy mind.

_Grandfather! _

_Saihitei..._

_I knew it! Tendou said you're gone and will never come back. But I didn't believe him!_

_And why not, Saihitei?_

_Because..._

_Hmm..._

_I don't know... I just know you will never leave us._

_That is correct..._

_See... I caught Tendou crying in his room. I told him to stop but he wouldn't. Ah! I will wake him up! Please do not reprimand him for crying, he's just sad…_

_There is no need, child. Your brother knew it as well. You are both correct._

_But grandfather… I don't understand…_

_You will not see me physically, Saihitei... but I will always be here, in your heart. I will always watch over you from the heaven..._

_I… I won't see you anymore? Then there is really a reason to cry... _

_Do not waste your tears... You need to be strong, Saihitei... You are a Seishuku, after all. Someday, when you are strong enough you will meet someone that needs your protection..._

_My protection?_

_The next day after the funeral, all household were in panicked. 'Prince Saihitei is missing!' After scouring the whole palace compound, he was found lying on the ground inside the small labyrinth, sleeping soundly._

"Is everything alright, young master?" Maori asked him in a hushed voice.

Saihitei blinked his eyes. He glanced at his governess with a slightly bewildered look and slowly shook his head. "Nothing."

"The car is already waiting. The emperor said to accompany you to the hospital to visit your friend."

The young prince merely nodded his head and followed his governess and bodyguards, his mind still clouded. _'My protection…'_

* * *

Miaka was watching an episode of Magic Knight Rayearth to pass the time. She just woke up after an hour nap and was feeling extremely bored despite the company of _'little Miaka'_. Saihitei brought the teddy bear two days ago so she would not feel lonely. His efforts were rewarded seeing her reaction. The little girl was genuinely happy to reunite with the teddy bear that she had momentarily forgotten her worries.

A low rapping on the door drew her out of her boredom. Stifling a yawn, her mouth curved in a sheepish grin when the door opened to reveal Saihitei and Maori.

The governess greeted the young patient and placed a new basket of assorted fruits with fresh flowers and balloons on the bedside table. She listened to Miaka's small rumblings about still not being allowed to leave the room and hating the bitter taste of her medicines while Saihitei remained standing at the foot of the bed, his hands behind his back. Not long after, Maori left the children to give them privacy.

"What are you hiding behind your back?" Miaka asked suspiciously.

A small smile tilted the corner of Saihitei's lips. "First, you have to close your eyes."

"Why?"

"It's a surprise."

The little girl huffed and Saihitei chuckled slightly in amusement. She was clearly bored and now impatient.

"Well, aren't you going to close your eyes?"

Miaka pouted but heed his request. The young prince peered at her tenderly behind his long lashes before sauntering closer to her bedside, hands now to his front.

His eyes widened slightly when the fine hair of her eyebrows started to furrow, a sign of growing impatience. He was about to speak when Miaka decided to open her eyes.

"It's a teddy bear!" She gasped in surprise and then hollered in excitement. "For me?!"

"Of course, it's yours." Saihitei placed the bundle of joy on her lap.

"Thank you Saitei!" Miaka squealed with delight.

Laughing quietly, he sat down with right hand planted firmly on the bedsheet to balance his body while his other leg dangled off the bed. "You're hugging him too tightly, you'll choke him..."

"Ouch..." Miaka grimaced at the jolt of pain shooting across her fractured arm.

"See... careful or you'll hurt yourself." He looked at her with concern.

The russet looked up at him, momentarily forgetting her pain. "Wait, he's a he?"

"Yes, he's a he..."

Miaka looked down at the teddy bear in wonderment. "What do I name him then?"

"Well, that's up to you, Miaka."

Saihitei watched the girl as she purse her lips contemplatively and then started to say _Teddy, Teddy, Teddy, Teddy_ like a mantra. He countered Miaka with a mantra of his own by saying inwardly _not Teddy, not Teddy, not Teddy, not Teddy _while unconsciously crossing his fingers. He thought it could be any other name, just not Teddy because it's too common not to mention unoriginal. She even called _little Miaka_ Teddy before he christened the adopted toy.

"Teddy, Teddy, Teddy... Oh! I know!" Miaka's eyes twinkled almost in mischief.

Saihitei raised his eyebrow. "Got a name already?"

"Yep! I'll name him _little Saitei_!" She declared proudly and brushed her nose to his shiny-tiny button nose. "Aren't you cute?!"

A small blush adorned Saihitei's cheeks and for some reason he felt incredibly shy and yet pleased, _very pleased_. "Uhurmm… That's a nice name and he's cute alright."

Remembering the neglected toy, Miaka reached for the other teddy bear sitting beside her. "Aww… Look at them, they look cute together. _Little Miaka_ meet _little Saitei_, the newest member of our gang!"

"_Hello, Little Saitei, I'm Little Miaka…" _Miaka in a play mode, started to vocalize in a hush cute squeaky voice. _"Where do you come from? Err… I like your tie."_

Saihitei took the male teddy bear from Miaka's hand, chuckling awkwardly as he vocalizes to a hush smoother and deeper voice. _"It's a pleasure to meet your acquaintance lovely lady. I'm Little Saitei. What a pretty red ribbon you have there."_ His eyes crinkled in embarrassment at how silly he must look like since he had never ever done this sort of child's play before because well, it's childish. He was grateful to Maori for giving them the privacy for he was not entirely sure if he can still do what he was doing in front of other people.

"How come _Little Miaka_ is a lovely lady and I'm not?"

Amused by the comparison, Saihitei could only respond with a lighthearted laugh. "But you are a lovely charming lady." He answered honestly.

"I am? How come you never said it before?"

Heat spread across his cheeks reaching up to the tip of his ears. "Well… Uhmm…" He stuttered embarrassingly. "I thought you knew already."

Doe-like eyes blinked before the same pink blush suffused the apples of her cheeks. Unable to make a response, Miaka shifted her attention back to the interrupted play, changing her voice once again. _"Thank you Little Saitei. This is a silk ribbon, a present from my master, Saitei. He's taken care of me and treated me well, see my fur?"_

"Not as good as your old master, _Little Miaka_."

"Because I loved Teddy, even before you christened her as _little Miaka_. And sshhh… stop interrupting their conversation." She reprimanded. Saihitei clipped his mouth and Miaka slipped back into her character voice. _"But you must be expensive. Your fur is so soft and delicate. Even your tie… I really like your tie!"_

Saihitei coughed and turned his head away feeling abashed. The dialogue was making him uncomfortable since he can't help but read in between the lines although he was perfectly aware there was nothing to read in the first place. The whole thing felt stupid and childish and totally not his cup of tea and yet he was not able to stop his mouth from muttering something more stupid and confusing.

"I just thought you'll like – I mean I just thought your _former_ master will like him too... not just his tie... or fur... but his personality... him as a... bear... teddy bear."

"Of course I like him too!" Miaka couldn't have replied faster and grabbed _Little Saitei_ from Saihitei's hands. "See... he has your eyes. I'm sure he's as nice as you and _little Miaka_ already like him."

Saihitei held her gaze, unable to restrain the growing smile. He should not take the words of a nine year old girl seriously but the words itself had cast a spell on him. "…You think so?" He whispered breathlessly.

"Uhuh." Miaka nodded vigorously and then stared at the two teddy bears before looking back up at the love-struck prince. "Hey! Wow Saitei, look at us, we're like a family!"

His golden brown eyes widened in shocked, face turning red as tomato. Surely, her words were innocent, but still…

...

"Hey, why are you so red? Are you sick?"

* * *

End of Chapter 5

A/N:

Sorry for the 1 year delay. It's a short chapter but our young prince has finally acknowledged his infatuation/crush on our little heroine despite the still many unanswered questions. I'll be working on my next chapter soon, hopefully I can publish it next week _but _I'd be most happy to read your feedback! Your reviews are food for my soul ^_^


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 - Grieve**

* * *

"Hello Miaka…" Saihitei entered the room smiling handsomely. "Well, are you ready?"

It was closed to twelve weeks since Miaka had awoken from coma. Despite her still delicate condition, the little girl could not hide her excitement. Today, after all was her last day in the hospital. The Yuuki family brought a simple lunch plus a cake and ice cream as thanksgiving treat to all the doctors and nurses who had been involved in Miaka's recuperation. Just two days ago, Saihitei was also busy helping Miaka to finish the personalized thank you cards she made. Well, she drew all the cards while he helped make the envelopes.

It was a little ironic but Saihitei had quite a lot of fond memories in this room not to mention the garden and the rehabilitation center of all places. It was true that the seed of their friendship was planted in that one particular corner inside the palace garden but it was here, in this antiseptic smelling room – where he was unlikely to return – was where he and Miaka's friendship grew and flourished.

"You're back!" Miaka beamed, happy to see her friend.

_There._ That was the sparkling hazel eyes he longed to see every single day and Saihitei welcomed it, the familiar wave of warmth enveloping his heart. _How is it possible?_ _How can a sweet or forlorn smile from her affect my mood? She was like a weather that could easily brighten or darken my usually bland day._

"Of course, don't you want to see my handsome face?" He teased instead.

Laughing, the girl blurted, "You'll finally see where I live!" Clapping her hands in excitement. "Ouch!"

Keisukei who was busy packing her things paused. "Miaka, don't get too excited, you're not completely healed." He admonished.

Miaka's lips curved into a frown. "You're not the one that was stuck here for so long…" She mumbled quietly, feeling embarrassed and offended by the admonition.

Silence. Saihitei chanced a glance in Keisukei's direction and found the older boy's countenance seemingly conflicted if the grip on the duffel bag and the clenching of his jaw was of any indication.

And suddenly, stiff atmosphere hangs over them making the situation for the three awkward. Saihitei sensed Miaka's perturbation. Beneath her cheerful front lies hurt and confusion. Too many times had he listened to her, lamenting about her father not visiting her even once and her mother barely speaking to her, as if the latter was avoiding her daughter. And Keisukei's cold if not harsh treatment. Miaka was confused why the accident seemed to change her family. She suddenly felt _unloved_.

"How are you feeling now?" Saihitei rest his hand atop hers, gently squeezing it before giving her a comforting smile.

Puffing her cheeks, Miaka answered with a hesitant smile. "I'm okay… but I still can't move freely… and sometimes it still hurts." She said frustratingly, pointing her pouted lips to her bandaged arm.

Giving another gentle squeeze to appease her, Saihitei replied. "You have to be extra careful and less stubborn."

The girl pouted but then giggled when he gave her a wink. Saihitei stiffened, shocked at the spontaneity of his action. A minute ago, he would never do even think of doing such a thing. _Just how carefree he had become? _He never failed to cringe at Tendou's mild flirtations with the opposite sex when a rare opportunity knocks. And now, Saihitei couldn't believe he'd engaged himself in such a playful manner, another testament to Miaka's huge effect on him. But there's no way he would flirt with a girl much as a child. He was just trying to break the ice and lighten up the mood. He wasn't flirting at all. _Was he?_

"What time are we leaving, nii-san?" Miaka turned her attention back to her brother.

"Soon." Keisukei's short reply.

Suddenly, the prince felt the sun frowned upon him. With her doctors and therapist giving the green light, Miaka can continue her recuperation at home and a twice a week visit to the hospital to continue her therapy. He was of course happy to see his friend getting better each day, however; he cannot deny that part of him was sad knowing that he would not have the same privilege to visit her regularly. That privilege will soon expire. Saihitei sighed but decided not to dwell on that particular matter. He would like to think that this will not be the last time they will see each other.

A little later, an exhausted Mrs. Yuuki entered the room holding the hospital documents in her right hand and the bag of medicines in the other. Behind her was the assisting male nurse. Saihitei watched the girl being carried and carefully laid onto the wheelchair. He watched her say thank you and goodbye to the familiar faces of the nurses that looked after her at the nurse station. They stopped for a short while as the head nurse showed them all the cards Miaka made two days ago that was now proudly pinned to the bulletin board. Miaka clutched little Saitei, eyes beaming at the cards, too happy to say a word.

* * *

Inside the car, Saihitei noticed immediately the suffocating silence. The air felt stiff and cold and it has nothing to do with the air-con. The travel felt long and he could feel Miaka's restlessness.

"Mom, where are we going? I thought we're going home…"

"You must be cold." Miaka shook her head but Minako pulled a sweater from the duffel bag and placed it atop her daughter's body, bluntly avoiding the question.

"Mom…"

Minako remained quiet, only giving her daughter a wan smile. She turned her head to the window to avoid eye contact. She could not bear to gaze at her daughter's hazel eyes. Those inquisitive pools staring innocently at her reminded of someone she lost three months ago. Minako bit her lip. Not only Miaka's hazel eyes but her auburn wavy hair, pale skin, heart shaped face… everything about Miaka reminded her of Keibu.

Keisukei who was also waiting for his mother's reply remained quiet. He knew. Ever since the accident, his mother had unfailingly showed a brave face when in front of him and Miaka. But he would also unfailingly hear her weeping every night when his mother thought he was already past asleep.

He closed his eyes, unable to hold a sigh remembering the conversation he overheard after the funeral. Their relatives were concerned on how their mother could possibly raise two children when she had devoted her entire marriage life as plain housewife.

When the car finally stopped, one of Saihitei's bodyguards helped Miaka out of the vehicle while the other took out the wheel chair from the compartment.

Minako bent down and faced her daughter. "Miaka-chan, we are going to visit your father…" She said calmly. "I know it will hurt you to learn about him but will you promise me… you'll be strong… like your dad?"

The little girl eyed her mother in confusion, unconsciously gripping little Saitei tightly with her hands. She peered at her mother's glassy eyes, seeking for more answer but she could find none except her own reflection staring back at her. Feeling more confused than ever but unable to say anything, she nodded reluctantly.

Maori started to push the wheel chair, following Mrs. Yuuki's lead while Saihitei and Keisukei walked in between Miaka.

Watching from the corner of his eyes, Saihitei saw Miaka's face heavy with apprehension as she observed the surrounding. She was _scared._ The prince clenched his fists, feeling helpless once again. He wanted to hold her hands to placate her trembling but she was gripping the teddy bear tightly like a lifeline.

After a few minutes, they stopped in front of the erected three-month old stone monument. Minako and Saihitei placed the bouquet of fresh white orchids on each side while Keisukei quietly lit the incense.

Minako uttered a silent prayer and later spoke gently as if speaking to her husband.

Saihitei watched as Miaka's quivering intensified. Hollowed eyes staring at the stone monument with her father's name engraved on the front.

A sudden gust of wind circled them, tossing Saihitei's long black hair into the air, partially blocking his view of her. The sudden distraction did not hinder his eyesight to perceive what was about to happen and his heart clenched at the sight of Miaka's face twisting in unfathomable pain, her whimpering turning into a heart wrenching sob.

Saihitei's entire vantage point was on her. The rest of the people and the surrounding melting to a white. There was only her. Her painful cries filling him with ache he would never be able to understand. He reached out to comfort the broken girl but Miaka abruptly stood up, her free hand reaching for the stone monument while crying out loud.

"Dad!"

Minako was horrified when her daughter collapsed onto the ground, face down, after the sudden movement. Saihitei instantly crouched down to her side but his bodyguard was quicker to aid the little girl as she twisted in pain. The older man carefully carried her back to the car as instructed by Minako despite the girl's protest.

"Please be gentle with her." Minako pleaded.

Something in Saihitei's chest twisted at the hysterical cry of Miaka as she wriggles her way out of his bodyguard's hold, her hand – the one free from the bandage – stretched out to her father's grave.

He clenched his teeth, refusing to let his emotions rise to the surface for everyone to see but failing miserably. "Atsuya!"

The bodyguard tensed hearing his name and turned around to Saihitei's direction, struggling to keep the writhing girl in his hold without hurting her further. "Saihitei-sama." He said with a respectful incline of his head.

Saihite's gaze flickered to his friend and noted with displeasure the skirt of her simple black dress hiking up to her thigh as she continued to trash wildly. _Where was the respect? _He questioned for the hundredth time. How did they expect the girl to react when they did not bother to explain what really happened? After keeping her in the dark for months, this was not how Saihitei expected the Yuuki family to break the news to their youngest member. And Miaka in spite of anxiety due to obvious familiarity of such place was clearly unprepared for this kind of surprise. This was practically a mental and emotional ambush. _What's wrong with them?!_

"Put her down." He instructed coldly. His voice was unusually taut with anger. "Maori." Saihitei called and his governess quickly pushed the wheelchair, understanding the silent instruction. Meanwhile, his right brow lifted intimidatingly to question Atsuya's lack of response and the poor bodyguard in haste to put Miaka back in the wheelchair failed to block her elbow from striking his jaw.

Seeing that his friend was settled down though still crying, Saihitei took a moment to close his eyes in respite. However, his lips pressed in a thin line hearing Mrs. Yuuki's voice hushing her daughter in a less motherly tone. He opened his eyes and caught Keisukei from his peripheral vision staring at him warily. Curious, he met his gaze squarely.

"Miaka, stop it already!" Minako scolded her daughter, patience running thin. "You're embarrassing us in front of Saihitei-sama!"

Saihitei's shoulder tensed. They were not taking Miaka's hurt feelings in consideration. _At all!_ In fact, it had been nagging him for quite some time now as to why both mother and brother were crass insensitive towards the youngest member of the family. He did not want to entertain the worst idea that they were blaming _her_ for Yuuki Keibu's death. Surprisingly and much to his bafflement, they were bothered by her behavior simply because they concluded Miaka was embarrassing them in his presence. _Really?!_

A frown was beginning to make its way to his handsome face but quickly stomped it down. He was not particularly flattered by this notion knowing that his presence had become a nuisance. In fact, he was utterly scandalized that Mrs. Yuuki would concern herself with such shallow and pathetic reasoning than her daughter's welfare.

He did not wish to cause his friend any trouble but it would seem that it's his fault _now _that Miaka was not receiving the comfort she rightfully deserved. But regardless of his presence, as far as Miaka was concerned, _in his eyes,_ her actions for the last fifteen minutes were justified and no amount of stupid excuse can override that.

Tilting his head a little to the side, his eyes caught a glimpse of the brown teddy bear lying on the ground. He bent down to pick it up and dusted the toy with care before returning his gaze somberly to Miaka who was hunched down, shoulder still shaking uncontrollably.

Saihitei pinched the bridge of his nose, contemplating silently, and then with slow firm steps, began to walk towards mother and daughter. The muscles of Mrs. Yuuki's neck tensed when he stopped in front of them. The flickering uncertainty was obvious in her countenance when she met his gaze.

Gripping the armchair, she bowed her head meekly. "I apologize for my daughter, Saihitei-sama."

The prince gazed down, brows furrowing in mild indignation, wanting to rectify that it was her daughter to whom she should apologized for and not him but refrain from speaking it out loud. Certainly, he was raised to respect elders. So instead, he schooled his expression just as Mrs. Yuuki met his eyes once again. He bowed his head politely and said, "Yuuki-san, I would like to ask your permission to allow me to escort Miaka to Keibu-sans grave. She's been looking forward to this day and I am certain she wishes to honor Keibu-san by properly saying goodbye to him."

Minako sucked in a sharp breath, suddenly flustered at the not so subtle connotation. "H-hai!" She stammered in response.

"Arigato, Yuuki-san." Saihitei inclined his head once more wondering if he could have phrased it better since the older Yuuki looked more intimidated than before. Sighing inwardly, he turned his attention to his friend, eyeing her with genuine sympathy.

"Miaka…" He called tenderly. "Do you wish to see your father?"

His heart clenched when he was met by her red-rimmed eyes, tears flooding her cheeks as she nodded vigorously in unbridled desperation.

Taking one step forward, he crouched down to her level, wiping the tears with his thumb. "Then let's dry these tears. Wouldn't want your father to see you crying, would you?"

Miaka nodded her head once more, Unable to form a coherent word due to her convulsive gasping.

Opening her bag, Minako took the water bottle and twisted the cap open. She gently prod Miaka to drink the liquid to help her calm down. Hurt and guilt passed by her eyes when her daughter automatically cowered at her gentle touch.

Saihitei felt a jolt of unease at the witnessed interaction between mother and daughter. It was private and sensitive and he felt that he and the rest should not have seen that. Touching the knuckle of her right fist, he attempted to persuade Miaka. "You need to drink to compensate for the tears or else your skin will dry. Do you want to look like an old lady? I'll call you granny Miaka… Hmm… I like the sound of that…"

The girl shook her head, her foot brushing the side of his knee in attempt of kicking him. He chuckled softly and waved a hand to Mrs. Yuuki – who was about to chastised her daughter again – that it was alright. Maybe it was time for them to realize that the level of their closeness exceeded that of royalty and commoner. They were best friends like their parents and hopefully in the future, could be more.

After drinking water and making sure that Miaka was calm enough, they walked back to the grave. This time, Saihitei held her free hand, paying no mind to the subtle stares he felt directed at him. At that moment, he simply did not care of what others might think or say, even if it reached his father's ears.

Reaching the grave stone, Saihitei helped his friend to get off the wheel chair. Miaka kneeled, her trembling fingers tracing the engraved name of her father. Saihitei watched her as she leaned her forehead to the smooth cold stone, soft whimper escaping her mouth.

"Dad... dad...dad... dad..."

Her quiet weeping quickly escalated into a sob, painful and heartbreaking as she embraced the tombstone as if it was her dad.

Saihitei bowed his head, unable to watch the little girl as she slowly break apart in front of them. His eyes turned glassy. Unconsciously, he brought a hand to his eyes and realized he was crying. But it wasn't only him. He became aware that the rest who were watching silently had also tears in their eyes.

A wave of pain ran through him when his eyes stole a glance at the girl and saw her sliding down, folding in a prostrated position before the tomb. Her small frail body rocking like a cradle, her cries turning into a lullaby. Oh, what he wouldn't give to take away all of her pain. But she was grieving. And he did not wish to rob her of that delayed chance.

He so wanted to gather her already in his arms, to be the support of her crumbling foundation. Saihitei stared at his arms, suddenly feeling insecure and helpless at the same time. They look small and unreliable compare to the strong muscled arms of his bodyguards.

But then he remembered a sweet memory, of him carrying her on his back. And of all the things his mind would befittingly conjure, it was the story of Goldilocks and the three bears. The girl with golden locks can only use the things and eat the food of baby bear because they were not too big or too hard or too soft or too hot or too cold. It fits her just fine.

A small imperceptible smile, but still a smile, ill-suited of the emotional scene before him, escaped his lips as his mind wandered back to the piggyback ride. They fit perfectly right.

_And it felt right. It felt perfect._

* * *

When the time hits the one hour mark, Minako decided to approach her daughter's still and quiet form. She had stopped shaking and crying and everyone thought she had fallen asleep while still prostrated to the ground.

Mother touched her daughter's shoulder, gently and cautiously, testing if she would cower again. The little girl remained still and slowly, Mrs. Yuuki gathered Miaka in her arms.

Leaning to her mother's shoulder, Miaka shifted her head to the side allowing the cool breeze to touch her face still damp with tears and shivering in response.

Saihitei's gaze fell to Miaka's half-lidded eyes as he stepped aside to allow mother and daughter to pass. When she was seated snugly back to the wheelchair, she blinked slowly, casting a confused look as her eyes wandered to her surrounding, looking for companion that she could not see.

The prince's brows furrowed ever so slightly at Miaka's faraway look. Unable to contain his worry, he asked. "Miaka, are you alright?" He grimaced inwardly at his own question. _Of course, she was not alright! _

"I…" Miaka looked towards his direction, completely missing his scrutinizing gaze. She was more confused and a little terrified. "I can't see…"

* * *

End of Chapter 6


End file.
